LCD lamps are susceptible to light leakage that manifests as a visible scrolling effect on the display screen. This is particular an issue for rear projection LCD televisions, but can be found in other types of LCD devices. It is generally known that when the lamp frequency is near a constant multiple of the video update rate, this scrolling effect can be seen. In order to counter this effect, prior art systems have utilized various additional hardware components, such as a pulse width modulated (PWM) dimmer driving circuit. However, such solutions tend to increase the cost and complexity of the LCD display devices. Such solutions are also not readily upgradeable, nor are they modifiable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of reducing scrolling effects caused by light leakage from LCD lamps.